Someone has to be a grown up
by Candyhoe
Summary: Another Abel story :  K grew up looking after herself, her little sister and her troublesome mom. After years of keeping people at arms length she finally meets someone she could really fall for, but can Abel live up to the man she needs him to be?
1. Time to find mom

**Note: I own Nothing.**

**So again people might be younger to fit in with the story but I'm hoping to keep most of the ages right. Please review and let me kno what you think.**

**Chapter One: Time to find mom**

"Hey sis." Haley ran in and jumped on my bed. I groaned pathetically and pulled the covers over my head.

"Too early." I mumbled into my pillow.

"It's like seven. Come on get up." I sighed heavily and threw the blankets off my head.

"What the hell?"

"We need to go on a scavenger hunt."

"For what?" I said through a yawn.

"Mom." She said plainly. I sat up and looked out into the corridor as if I would be able to see through the wall into her room.

"She didn't come home?"

"Nope."

"Shit." I threw the covers back and hoped out of bed. "Any idea where she went?"

"Ray from work text me and said he saw her outside Samcro last night."

"Bikers again? I thought we got over that in Phoenix." I headed towards the bathroom, Haley followed close behind.

"You know mom. Never say never." She sat on the toilet seat lid while I started up the shower.

"Let's hope they don't clean the house out like the last lot. Wait, she isn't meant to be working this morning is she?" Haley just nodded. I rolled my eyes and stripped before jumping into the shower.

"I can't cover for her again. I'm meant to be starting my shift half an hour after hers and if she misses work again there's no way Mr. Reeves won't fire her." Haley called as I stepped under the cascade of water. I poked my head round the shower curtain and looked at her.

"I'm already skating on thin ice at work after I left early to pick her up from The Hound, so I can't cover." Suddenly the water turned from hot to freezing and I realized I hadn't called the plumber yet. "Shit." I screeched, desperately trying to wash as fast as possible while gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I know got to call the plumber." Haley laughed.

* * *

I wish I could say that at twenty-three I had never had to pick up my mom in some seedy back water club that was littered with bottles, cigarette stubs and woman. Unfortunatly it was suprising if I didn;t do it at least a couple times a month. We stood at the club door and searched for mom, when it was clear she wasn't under one of the men in the main room I nodded at Haley. She placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a roaring wolf whistle. There was a chorus of groans and everyone looked at us. "Blonde, this height." I held my hand out and estimated her approximate height, "Big boobs, southern accent." The fact was if I asked for Liza Yates no one would have a clue who I was talking about.

"In the back." One of the women grumbled and pointed to a doorway before slumping back over the guy underneath her. We navigated around the mine field and ended up in a corridor staring at a row of doors.

"You start this end, I'll start that end." I walked to the end of the corridor and knocked on the last door. When there was no answer I opened it and found and empty room. I did the same with the next one and found a young guy with beautiful honey blonde hair in bed with two women curled up by his side. As I was about to shut the door he opened his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked sleepily, clearly not embarrassed by his undress or the women either side of him.

"Looking for someone."

"Who?" he pulled himself up a little causing the girls to shift in their sleep, taking the blanket with them and revealing a little too much of the guy in bed. He kept watching me as if intrigued to see how I would react. Truth was I wasn't really bothered, nothing I hadn't seen before and I wasn't the delicate type. I looked from toned body to his deep brown eyes and repeated my mom's description.

"Room next door. I'd knock first."

"Always do. Thanks." I grabbed the door handle and was about to close the door when he spoke again.

"Hey, least you could tell me was your name?"

"Kate, everyone calls me K."

"Don't wana know mine?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Not really." His smile broadened, I couldn't help but smile back. Then I shut the door tight and headed to the next room. "Think I found her." I called to Haley. This time I used the side of my closed fist, I could hear it echo through the room on the other side of the door. I was about to open it when I heard movement. Within seconds the door swung open and a very pissed off looking man with a sheet wrapped around his waist scowled at me.

"Liza here?"

"Who?"

"K?" I looked past him to where my mom's voice came from and saw her looking back at me from the bed.

"Her." I stated before pushing past him into the room. I started to pick up her clothes from the floor, while she rubbed her head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Her daughter." I threw the clothes onto the bed. "Get dressed you got work."

"Don't be mad. I'm just having a good time with Tig. You know it wouldn't kill you to have a little fun yourself." I looked at Tig who clearly had no idea how to deal with the situation.

"I can't afford to have fun, mom. Not if your gunna get fired again. He gunna pay our rent or fix our car or hire the plumber? No?" I asked her.

"I just needed some fun, to relax."

"Great you've relaxed. Now get dressed. You starting work in an hour and I swear to god if you get the sacked you can't come home."

"You don't mean that." She looked at Tig "She doesn't mean that."

"Really? You wanna put it to the test?" She sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and started to get dressed. I turned to Tig "I'll wait outside. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, you too." I went out and met Haley in the hall.

"How bad is she?"

"Well she can string her words together."

"At least it's not a repeat of Friday." Haley shrugged.

* * *

Haley nodded towards Tigs door when mom appeared.

"Call me." She kissed him and then turned towards us. "Hey birthday girl." She held her arms out for Haley. When Haley didn't move she looked at me.

"Her birthday's next Wednesday, mom."

"Oh right, well it's never too early to celebrate the big 2.1."

"She's turning twenty not twenty-one."

"Right, that's what I meant." She dropped her arms to her side and picked up her coat that had been lying outside Tigs door. She shrugged it on and looked at us expectantly. "Come on then. We're gunna be late."


	2. Maybe Tomorrow

**Hope you like it. Please review and if I don't write before x-mas, merry christmas :)**

**Chapter two: Maybe tomorrow**

I was crouched down behind the bar stocking the fridge when I heard footsteps approach. I put the last of the bottles into fridge, stood up and came face to face with the guy from that morning.

"Hey." He had the same cocky self-assured grin.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I looked from him to the older looking guy standing next to him. I assumed he was his dad, due to the resemblance.

"Two beers please darling."The older one requested. I retrieved two cold beers and handed them over with a big smile. Always smile, means bigger tips. "Keep the change." He handed me a note and the two men slipped off to a booth in the corner.

"K, can I have a word?" I turned around to see my boss hanging out the office door. I felt dread fill me as I made my way over to him and followed him into the office. "You were late this afternoon." I wish I could blame it on my mom and put up some kind of fight but it was all me. I had closed my eyes for ten minutes when I got home and woke up with five minutes to get to work. Normally I might have been a couple minutes late but of course the car didn't start. "I like you K. You know your drinks, you're great at customer service, the regulars love you and you don't go to the toilet every five seconds to make sure your make-up isn't smudged. But you've been working here for two weeks and you've been late four times, left early twice and called in sick." I swear I felt like that kid in school being told off by a teacher.

"I know I'm sorry." And I was. I didn't want to screw him around or lose this job.

"I know you have excuses for everything. But I can't run this bar on excuses. I'm giving you a verbal warning."

"I understand." I really wanted to say it wasn't gunna happen again and that it was just because we'd just moved but I knew the truth and there was no point lying. I estimated a week maybe two left working here.

"I'm sorry K."

"Honestly it's fine."

"Alright." I slid back out the office and rested against the wall.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I took a second and returned to the bar just in time to greet a short stubby looking man. "Hi. Can I help?" He stood in front of me looking around and then stopped when he saw Blondie and his dad.

"Scotch on the rocks." He had a thick Irish accent and spoke fast. It took a second to catch onto what he asked for.

"Coming right up." I slid three ice cubes into a tumbler and filled it with scotch. He handed me a twenty. I handed back the change and he put ten into the tip jar.

"Thanks" He gave me a wink and went over to join Blondie.

* * *

I looked down at the watch on my wrist; I was relieved to see I'd only had another half hour before my shift finished. It had been dead all afternoon. Although I had made at least a hundred in tips the bar wasn't exactly buzzing. The only people who had come in were a couple of the regulars and Blondie with his friends.

"Hey." I looked up to see Blondie smiling at me.

"Another couple beers?"

"Just one and something for yourself."

"No thanks Blondie. I'm heading home in a few." I grabbed another beer out the fridge.

"Blondie? I thought my nickname would be manlier. Blondie makes me sound like a call girl... or porn star."

"From what I've seen it's not too far off."

"Jealous?"

"Cocky?" I laughed.

"Hey, Abel." We both looked over to the door where Sheeren, the other bartender, stood batting her eyelashes.

"How ya doin Sheer?"

"Good." Sheeren looked at me, her face went stiff "K."

"Hey." She gave Abel another smile then headed for the office. I looked back to Abel and noticed he was already watching me.

"I'm sure Sheeren would appreciate the drink."

"There you go sounding jealous again."

"Yeah." I leaned over the bar so I was an inch from his face. "Just make sure you don't trip and suffocate on that ego."

"You know your mom's a lot friendlier." I lent back and studied him.

"Well I'm sure she'd accept a drink. I'll tell her to give you a call." I took the money for his beer out his hand and rang it up. I handed him the change and headed to the office to grab my bag. When I came out he was waiting. I kept on walking.

"Sure I can't convince you to have a drink?"

"Maybe tomorrow." I said over my shoulder when I got to the door.


	3. Dinner Guest

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter Three: Dinner Guest**

"Hey."Haley called from the kitchen as I let myself in.

"Hey, how was work?" I walked into the kitchen and inhaled the smell of roast. I walked past Haley who was chopping the veg, and grabbed a coke out the fridge.

"Good. I did a couple extra hours so we might be able to afford to get the shower fixed."

"You're an angel. But I'd save it just in case."

"Bad day at work then?"

"Got my first verbal warning." I sat in the dining chair opposite her.

"Well mom's jobs safe, at least for now."

"So it went ok?" Haley stopped chopping and turned around to look at me.

"She fell asleep twice but Mr. Reeves didn't seem to notice. And she broke a jar but I took the blame."

"You working tomorrow?"

"Nah, I asked for overtime but Abbey was already given it. You?"

"I was gunna ask but with the whole verbal warning thing thought it best not to."

"We'll be okay."

"As long as one of us can keep a job." I hated having to rely on Haley. She was my little sister for gods sake but needs must and we needed money.

"Hey honey." Mom appeared at the door dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a barely there top. One thing I hoped I would inherit off my mom was her body, even after three kids she could pull off something worn by people half her age.

"Going out?" I took a swig of coke.

"Nope."

"Oh right, moms invited a guest to dinner." Haley said rolling her eyes then returning to the veg.

"Tig." Mom squealed jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Oh?"

"He called me at lunch and asked me to go by the club tonight. But I told him I had to spend some time with my girls so I invited him to dinner." Wow she was moving fast on this one. Usually it was a couple days between showing a man her bedroom skills and showing him what a doting mother she is, well for as long as a guys around. "I just need a favour." Get ready for it. "I need you to tell him I cooked." That's one thing I definitely inherited from her. Neither of us could cook to save our lives. Luckily Haley could cook well enough for both of us.

"You mean lie." I teased.

"Not lie. I mean I made Haley, carried her in me for 9 months, gave birth to her and raised her. I might not be able to cook but I did all that. Surely because I created her, in some roundabout way I created the meal."

"Whatever you say, mom."

"That's my girl." She sat in the seat next to me and grabbed a strand of my short blonde hair and spun around her finger. "I always loved your hair you know. Got it from your father, he was no Brad Pitt but had lovely hair."

"Who?" Haley asked over her shoulder.

"Shiloh's dad." I answered.

"Eww, he's way old."

"He never used to be. K used to have a poster of him up in her room."

"Because you put it there."

"I wanted to make sure I had beautiful grandchildren."

"How does a picture of Brad Pitt mean you'll have beautiful grandchildren?"

"You see a man that sexy everyday and you won't be interested in anything less. You see sexy, you want sexy, you get sexy, you have-"

"Sexy children?" I said sceptically.

"Exactly." The sad thing is she believed in all these crackpot theories.

"Sure mom."

"It's true."

* * *

When Tig arrived mom was in her room changing for the hundredth time. "Can you get that?" she called when the doorbell went.

"I guess I'll get it." I sighed. I opened the door and found Tig standing there with a bottle of vodka.

"Oh uh, here." It was clear he was hoping for mom to answer.

"Relax, in this house we prefer booze to flowers." I took the vodka off him and we turned back to the kitchen. "She shouldn't be long. This is Haley." Haley gave a little wave then returned to serving up the food. "And I'm K. He bought vodka, the good brand too. He must like her" I said to Haley as I started to set the table. "Sit anywhere."

"Thanks."

"You want a beer?"

"Uh yeah please." I grabbed a beer out the fridge and held it out. When he grabbed it I didn't let go.

"Just to make it clear, you hurt her I'll break your legs." He started to smile.

"You think you could get to me?"

"No, but I know people who can." I let go of the bottle and smiled at him.

"It's true she does." Haley put a gravy boat down on the table. "And trust me if they don't help, we'll find someone who does." The truth was we would. No matter how much of a screw up she was she was our mom. And it was our job to look out for her.

"Oh Tig, Your here. Girls why didn't you tell me." Mom exclaimed as she flew into the room.

"Thought you heard the door bell." I studied her closely and saw the only thing that had changed about her outfit was her earrings.

"Oh Haley honey, thanks for serving up."

"Oh come on mom after slaving over the oven all night serving it up was the least we could do." She smiled at Tig and pulled me close.

"You're over doing it a bit." She whispered.

"Sorry, I know you don't like showing off your talent." I smirked.

"Let's eat." Mom clapped her hands and grabbed the two waiting plates on the counter. She put one in front of Tig and one down for herself and then sat down. Me and Haley grabbed our own and joined them.


	4. Little Miss Doom and Gloom

**Chapter Four: Little Miss Doom and Gloom.**

I was curled up on the coach watching TV when the doorbell went. "Not it." Haley said from opposite me. I threw a pillow at her, she caught it mid air and laughed.

"Damn it." I hauled myself up, and headed for the door. When I opened it Abel stepped back.

"K?"

"Blondie" I leant against the doorframe.

"You got to stop calling me that." His ran his eyes over me and I was acutely aware I was only in my nightie.

"I really don't."

"You always answer the door like that?" he nodded to the sullen looking Eyore on my chest.

"No, I was waiting for the paper boy." I said with a shrug.

"Guess I'll have to do."

"Ha. I'm guessing you didn't come here to check out my sleepwear."

"No just an added bonus. Is Tig here?"

"Uh, maybe. Come on in. I'll have a check."

"You're not trying to lure me in are you?"

"Trust me if I wanted you I wouldn't use looking for Tig as an excuse." I straightened up and started towards mom's room. I could fell Abel close behind.

"If you did use an excuse, what would it be?"

"Would I need one?"

"Who's got the ego now." He laughed. We got to mom's door and I knocked lightly.

"Mom, Tig in there with you?" I heard faint moaning. "Bottle of vodka." I said to Abel. "Mom." I knocked again.

"Mmmm." The door opened and mom stood there in her bra and pants. "Oh, hi." She pushed her hair out her face and looked at Abel. I turned to him.

"As you can tell we ain't shy in this house. Tig in there with you?"

"Uhu."

"We need him at the club." Abel said his eyes going everywhere but to mom.

"I'll just go wake him up." She shut the bedroom door.

"It might be a while. You want a tea?"

"No thanks." We headed back to the living room. Haley looked up when she saw us come in.

"Hey."Abel smiled.

"Hi"

"Haley this is Abel, Blondie, Haley."

"Nice to meet you." I threw myself back on the couch.

"You work at the grocery store right?"

"Yep , mom too when she actually makes it."

"You not in high school then?"

"No as a matter of fact our little Haley's turning twenty next week."

"Really?" It wasn't surprising he thought she was younger than that, she looked about seventeen at most, she had always looked young for her age. I on the other hand had hit thirteen and grown into a 25 year old.

"Uhu."

"You doing anything special?"

"Girls night out." Haley said happily. We had a fake ID all sorted out for her. I know I shouldn't be promoting underage drinking to my little sister, but twenty's a big deal and if she's old enough to support a household and pick up her wasted mom from a bar then she's old enough to celebrate her birthday with a couple drinks.

"You should come by the club." Haley looked at me.

"Talk to her she's the one planning it."

"We have a very full schedule but we might be able to squeeze you in."

"Bar crawl?"

"Bar, nightclub, dark alley, you name it we'll be there."

"As long as it doesn't end up like your last one." Haley laughed.

"What happened on your last birthday?"

"We ended up in a jail cell in Mexico with two hookers from New York. The rest is all kind of a blur. You can say what you want about our family, but we don't half ass it when it comes to birthdays."

"Beg, Borrow and steal." Haley recited our family motto.

"Everything else comes second, Christmas, Thanksgiving, New years. It's all about the birthday." That means three times a year we scrimp and save to pay for the blow out.

"Couple months and it'll be K's turn. Hers are usually the best. Even that Barbie one."

"Did you have a Barbie theme when you were a kid?" Abel asked me.

"Try a couple years ago. All the girls came as Barbie and all the guys came as ken." Haley reminisced. That had been a great party, by the end of the night we had been banned from two bars and booked to perform in another two.

"You're never too old for Barbie." I said threw a yawn. Just then Tig appeared bright eyed and dishevelled with mom at his side.

"Abel." He patted Blondie on the back then nodded at me and Haley.

"I'll see you tonight." Tig kissed mom and headed towards the front door.

"Bye, Alex." She actually sighed his name. I looked at Haley and she mouthed 'Alex?' at me I gave a little shrug.

"See you round." Abel was looking at me when he said it and only when he was by the front door did he wave bye to Haley. Once the door was closed and we heard the roar of the motorcycle engines mom collapsed next to me.

"That. Was. A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. He's an animal in the sack and he didn't even need Viagra."

"I'm happy for you, mom." I patted her leg.

"You should be. My god."

"But-"

"Oh here we go Miss Doom and Gloom." She interrupted, and started to pout like a child.

"If he's gunna be here every night he's gunna need to put money in the pot. We can hardly afford to feed ourselves let alone a grown man."

"I can't ask him for money. He'll think I'm a gold digger."

"Then ask him to get some stuff on his way over." Haley suggested diplomatically. "Nothing big, a loaf of bread or some meat."

"Why are you both trying to bring me down?" She whined then slapped her hands against her knees.

"We're not we're being realistic."

"Whatever." If anyone had been listening to us they would have sworn she was the daughter.


	5. Birthday Girl

**Please reveiw anad let me know what you think**

**Chapter Five: Birthday Girl  
**

"Morning." I jumped on Haley's bed jerking her awake. She looked angry for a second then realization dawned.

"It's my birthday." She screeched.

"I know." I pulled the small parcel out from behind my back. She sat up and grabbed for it, excitedly ripping the wrapping paper off. She stopped when she got to the small jewellery box.

"K, this is way too expensive." She looked at me, her eyes big and sad.

"Don't be stupid. Open it. Open it." She took a deep breath and opened it. Her face spread into a huge smile when she saw the sweet bracelet.

"Aww it's lovely." She brought it to her mouth and bit one of the candies off. "Yum."

"Don't eat em all yet. Otherwise you'll have to wear this." I held up the dainty silver charm bracelet. She dropped the sweet bracelet and reached forward.

"It's beautiful K." She gently touched the small pair of Angel wings, then the 'H', and finally the small heart.

"Glad you like it. Now come on, breakfast." I saw her face drop. "Relax we ordered in." We had tried before to make Haley a birthday breakfast but we ended up burning the toast, under cooking the sausages and dropping three eggs. We learned from our mistakes. Tig had just gotten back with some food from the diner a couple minutes ago. I gotta say I was starting to like the guy. He had stayed pretty much every night recently and bought food with him each time. Our fridge was fuller now than it ever was granted most of it was meat and beer. He made mom happy as well she was always bouncing about the house, so I was willing to overlook the occasional disturbing comment.

I hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen, where mom was sat on Tigs lap giggling away. She jumped up when Haley followed me in. "Baby." She squealed, she opened her arms wide and gave Haley a huge bear hug. "My babies all grown up. You know when I was twenty I already had you two." She didn't mention Nathan, she never did anymore. "Well, I was pregnant with you." She rambled. "But I had K, not that I'm saying I want grandkids anytime soon. You know some people would say I'm to young to be a mom. Obviously I'm not coz I have you two but-"

"Mom." I interrupted.

"Right not important. Happy birthday." She released Haley and moved to the seat next to Tig.

"Happy birthday." He said over the table.

"Thanks."

"Tig got you a present too. Well a present for all of us really. He's hired a plumber to come and have a look at the shower this afternoon."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice, although it was understandable it wasn't just us three showering here anymore. Granted he showered far and few between.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Haley exploded she slipped round the table and hugged him. I saw him stiffen under her touch; I had to stop myself laughing.

"Thanks Tig. It means a lot." I chose to forgo the hug.

"No problem."

"Best birthday ever." Haley sighed as she slipped into the seat and reached for some eggy toast.

* * *

"So the plan is shopping, then met the girls at the bus stop, then back to ours to get changed, then a night of sex drugs and rock and roll."

"So glamorous."

"So come on you want it or not?"

"I don't know its a bit..."

"You?" We stood looking into the store front window at a cute fifties-esc dress.

"Not clubby."

"So?"

"So I'm gunna look an idiot."

"No your gunna look like an individual with style whose not following the trend."

"yeah a freak."

"We don't do freak, we do magnificent. You're gunna look hot and I bet you anything you'll have guys buying you drinks all night."

"No you will coz you'll look smoking hot."

"I know but so will you. You know why we'll both be hot?" Haley shrugged. "Coz we'll be strutting our stuff, being ourselves and knocking em dead."

"There's that ego again." I knew straight away who the voice belonged to, the same person who had been coming into the bar every night and asking me to have a drink. Haley and I turned around to see Abel laughing at me.

"Hey the facts are the facts. And the facts are we are gunna kill em tonight." I nudged Haley.

"No doubt, happy birthday."He smiled at Haley.

"thanks." I looked at the girl standing next to Abel.

"Hi, I'm K." I held my hand out and she shook it.

"So your K?"

"This is Hope. My** sister**." I noticed he put emphasis on sister.

"Nice to meet you, this is Haley, my **sister.**" I mimicked.

"Hey." Haley greeted Hope.

"So you girls shopping?" Abel asked.

"No we just enjoy standing outside shops."

"Do you always have to give me such a hard time."

"Yes." We stood looking at each other for a minute, if I'm honest i don't know why.

"Cute dress." Hope summarised looking past us to the shop window. I pulled my eyes away from Abel.

"that's what i said. Now will you get it?"

"I don't know. It's kind of expensive." Haley sighed.

"We got enough money, thanks to Tig's birthday present we can put the money we saved towards tonight."

"What about the car?"

"We can do without it for another month, I've had no more warnings from work, and thanks to this big spender." I nodded towards Abel "My tips have doubled. now get the damn dress."

"Okay okay." Haley threw her hands up in defeat.

"Good."

"I wish i had a sister like you. Instead i got a brother telling me not to spend." Hope looked up at her brother.

"Can't take it with you Blondie."


	6. A small consolation

**Please Review and thanks to everyone who already has.**

**Chapter Six: A small consolation's**

Somehow Abel and Hope had joined our group and were following us from shop to shop. Hope and Haley seemed to be giggling uncontrollably at everything. I liked seeing her having fun for once. Don't get me wrong Haley has always had friends but since we had been in Charming she had gone from home to work and back again, so she wasn't meeting anyone except her co-workers, who were either near retirement age, middle aged single moms or acne ridden teens working after school. Hope was just a year younger then me, four years older then Haley, don't tell me how it came up in conversation but it did. I had a funny feeling that Haley would be the mature one in their friendship. "What are you thinking about?" Abel snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well aren't you the little detective."

"Come on. Whats on your mind?" I wanted to say how nice it was to see Haley happy and carefree.

"Alright, I was thinking about all the hot young men I'll be dancing with tonight."

"Your killing me." he laughed grabbing at his heart.

"Good."

"So you enjoy torturing me?"

"It has a certain appeal."

"Come on, when you gunna have a drink with me." I pretended I was thinking for a second, even though I already knew the answer.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight and if your lucky you won't just be getting a drink." I watched as his eyebrows went up and his mouth dropped open a little.

"K." I looked over at Haley who was waving me over to the shoe rack. I made my way over to them.

"You like?" Hope asked, holding up a pair of black pumps.

"I love. Very cute."

"See I told you." Hope chorused.

"Second guessing again?" I asked.

"Yes she is."

"Haley Abigail Madonna Thompson you buy those shoes."

"Fine, Katie Victoria Beyonce Thompson." Haley laughed. Yes those are our full names, and yes mom did think it was a good idea.

"Wow, uh interesting names."

"Mom thought the Madonna, Beyonce thing would make us more creative." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Anythings better then Hope." She looked past me and suddenly asked "K?"

"Yeah?"

"Whys Abel staring at you?" I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Can't you tell, I'm irresistible." I laughed.

* * *

Our house was officially crammed. We had a total of twenty-eight girls, including me, Haley, Hope and mom. Not to mention the honorary girls, aka gay or very close male friends. I noticed Haley sitting silently on the couch. I made my way threw the whirl of clothes, make-up, the awful smell of co-mingling perfumes, to settle next to her.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Hailz. The house is full of our nearest and dearest and your sitting her all by yourself."

"Not everyone is here." she reached into her back pocket and slid out a folded card. I took it from her and folded it out. I opened it and like I always did, I fought back tears. Scribbled in his usual illegible writing was a quick _'happy birthday, love Nathan_'. I sighed heavily threw my nose. "He sent it to Lucy. She gave it to me when she arrived." Lucy was one of our oldest friends and I mean oldest. At fifty-six she still partied as hard as anyone of us and in a lot of ways was the mother we always wanted. "There was also some money in it."

"How much?" I didn't know how it was relevant but it seemed like the only question I could ask.

"five hundred."

"Shit."

"What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't send it back."

"Then don't."

"Maybe we could put it towards the car."

"No, it's your money. If he wanted us to have it, well he would have sent it to us."

"But-"

"No buts. Spend it on yourself. And cheer the fuck up." I forced a big old fake smile on my face. She did the same. I knew with a couple drinks she'd forget about it, the truth was she was more worried about me, rather then Nathan. I on the other hand would need a lot more drinks. Everything ran threw my head, was okay? How could he afford five hundred? Why didn't he send me something? Stupid I know, after seven years. But he was my brother and although i would never begrudge Haley anything it stung that he sent her something.

Harry sauntered over to where we were sitting, grabbed Haley's hands and pulled her up. "Come on chicka we need to make you beautiful." Haley smiled at me, as she was dragged away. I looked down at the card one more time and slid it into my bag. No way was I going to leave it in the house for mom to find. I dragged myself up inelegantly and grabbed my halter from the pile of freshly ironed clothes. I discarded my top and slipped it on, not caring that the room was full of people seeing me in my bra. When I did, i immediately felt better, I know it's silly but I looked great. It made my boobs look good, my stomach look flatter and I knew it. It's like sexy lingerie, you put it on and even if no one sees it you feel sexy. Once I slipped on my tight hip huggers I'd shove Nathan to the back of my mind and be ready to give Haley the best birthday she'd ever had.

"Wanna talk about it?" I focused on the voice in front of me. Lucy stood with her eyebrows arched and her arms open. I walked into them.

"Talk about what?" I mumbled into her hair, as i inhaled the fimiliar scent if Lavender and traces of weed.

"The card. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that face, it was the only one you had for a about a year after he left." She held me at arms length and studied me "that top makes your boobs look amazing by the way." I couldn't help smile. "Much better. Now come on." She took my hand and started to lead me to the front of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside." We stood in the front garden, the weather was still hot enough that I didn't feel the need for a jacket. Lucy walked to the curb and lit up. The second I smelt it I knew it was her special brand of weed. she took a hit then handed it to me.

"Do you think I was wrong for staying?" I inhaled deeply and coughed a little.

"No, but he wasn't wrong for leaving."

"What about never getting in touch?" I knew I sounded like a sulky child.

"That he's wrong for. But a lot of things were said." I knew what she was talking about, when he had told me he was leaving I lost it. "You're both as damn stubborn as each other. If you weren't maybe you'd be talking, but one say something and the other takes it heart. Its always been like that. Even when you were kids, you'd go months without talking to each other."

"I miss him." I could feel tears coming to the surface. "And if I knew where he was I'd talk to him. Why doesn't he want to talk to me?" She rapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"He probably does. Like I said stubborn. At least you know he's okay."

"Small concolation."

"But a concolation none the less. Look tonight's Haley's night. Tomorrow you can brood."


	7. Morning After

**Please Review**

**Chapter Seven: Morning after**

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, my throat was dry and I felt as if I had alcohol seeping out of my skin. My discomfort wasn't helped by the fact I wasn't in her own bed and my head buzzed as I tried to remember whose it was. It didn't take long, even for my hung over brain to realize it was Abel's. The events from last night were still a blur but the cut sitting on the chair opposite the bed was all to clear. I groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, not because I was in Abel's bed but because I wasn't in my own. I lifted the blanket up over my head and saw i was fully clothed, even my heels. Surprised I slipped them off and wiggled about trying to untangle the sheet underneath me. I was still underneath when I heard the bedroom door click open. I froze, I don't know why I froze, he obviously knew I was there. I heard something slid onto the the bedside table and within seconds smelt strong coffee. I flipped the blanket down and blinked as the light burned my eyes.

"Shit, sorry." He flipped the light off and settled at the foot of the bed. Once my eyes adjuted to being back in the dim light I noticed he was topless and his hair was dripping wet, It stuck to the nap of his neck. "How you feeling?"

"Half dead." I croaked. I sat up slightly, propping myself up against the pillows and gingerly took the hot cup. The second the coffee slipped down my throat I started to remember fragments of last night. Heading to the first bar and downing shots, meeting up with a group of the Samcro boys, dancing with Haley on a table in one of the clubs, watching Abel flirt with some girl across the bar and feeling strangely jealous, rubbing up against a couple of tattooed thugs on the dance floor, singing to Hope through the cubical door while she threw up, Abel lamping some guy who got too handsy, me throwing myself at him, while he acted the perfect gentlemen, throwing up outside Teller-Morrow while insisting I was fine to walk home.

"Better then all dead I suppose."

"Don't feel like it." I ran a hand threw my hair and noticed it was tangled into knots. I vaguely remembered getting to a point when I knew i would throw up soon and using the last bit of common sense to tie it up in a messy ponytail. "Phone?" I needed to check if Haley was ok.

"Out at the bar. It was ringing off the hook so I chucked it out there."

"Haley?" I yawned. I wasn't too worried but there was always a nagging at the back of my mind.

"She called about an hour ago. She got home ok, ended up sleeping on the floor because her bed was full, back killing her but hangover not to bad. She said to call back when your awake"

"Thanks." I looked around for a clock and saw it was only eight. I never slept in late after drinking, something that probably worked against me. "You know you probably turned down your only chance to sleep with me last night."

"And there I was thinking being a gentlemen would pay off."

"Fraid not. This is good coffee." I put the cup back down on the table.

"My mom made it."

"Wow, so manily." I teased.

"My mom says I'm manily." I couldn't help laugh at his somber face as he joked with me. I threw off the blankets and realised I wasn't in the same clothes as last night.

"Uh?" I looked up at Abel questioningly.

"Haley spilt something on you so you decided to strip in the middle of the club. Luckily Lucy had a dress in her bag. Cute tattoo by the way."

"Good old Lucy." I knew the tattoo he was talking about but I chose to ignore the comment. The tight black dress wouldn't have taken barely any room in Lucy's bag, it barley covered my underwear. I clamped my legs together and shifted so they were both hanging off the bed, then planted them on the ground. The dress road up and I could see Able smiling at the corner of my eye as I tried to pull it down without getting up. I didn't know weather it was because I was in an unfamiliar room or because I was feeling the effects of a major hang over but I felt strangely shy.

"Thanks for the bed Blondie." I got up and grabbed the bag I assumed was mine from the chest of draws. I reached the door and went to pull it open when Abel's arm shot past my head and stopped the door opening.

"What no good bye kiss?" Despite the screaming voice in my head telling me to stop, I turned round and was staring at his mouth. I watched as it curved into a seductive smile. "What do you need to go home for?"

"A shower and bed." I croaked. Jesus, I sound like a scared little kid, man up woman. It's only Abel... Incredibly sexy tall manly Able, who smells enticingly like vanilla. SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN.

"We have them here." He moved closer towards me and before I knew it his soft hot lips were against mine. For a second I forgot i felt like shit and as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and his hands slid up my thighs, under my dress. And then I felt it, my eyes flew open and my hands pushed him away. I dropped my bag and grabbed the the bin next to the door. I felt the vomit rise threw my stomach to my throat. I heaved and the coffee I had just drank flew into the bin. I felt Abels hand rub my back, and as sweet as the gesture was I was really not comforting. I lifted my head and and sighed.

"Yeah, I need to go home. I'm gunna take this." I lifted the bin.

"No problem." I grabbed my bag again and headed out to the bar. As I passed I noticed fimilair faces watching me, some as hung over as me. It was only when I got outside that I realized I left my phone inside.

"Shit." I turned on my heel, a little to fast and lost my balance and stumbled.

"Hey, you ok?" A woman came out the garage office as I tried to keep my balance without spilling the contents of the bin on the floor.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little-"

"Hung over" SHe said with a knowing smile.

"You must be Tara. Your the spit of your Hope."

"And you must be K."

"Yep. I'd shake your hand but I'm pretty sure I'm sweating Tequila."

"Good night then?"

"From what I can remember." Just then the door to the club opened and Abel came sprinting out. His eyes darted from me to his mom.

"You forgot your phone." He handed it to me.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you Tara."

"You too." I was about to turn to leave when Abel lent forward and kissed me on the cheek. I was taken aback by this unexpected move.

"Give me a call when you've cleaned up."

"Will do." As I turned away I caught the soft loving look on Tara's face as she looked at Abel.


	8. The Naked Biker

**Sorry It's taken so long to update. Work has been crazy. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter Eight: The naked Biker  
**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I had got home about three hours ago and crashed on the sofa, my bed was packed with sleeping visitors and the only reason I got the coach was because Andy had got up to use the toilet and left the coveted spot unprotected. after a couple more hours sleep I felt better, maybe not bacon better but not as bad. I pushed my way past people into the kitchen.

"Alright darling." Lucy greeted me from the table. "Where'd you get to last night?" She raised an eyebrow and a knowing smile spread across her face.

"No where."

"Is no where the name of a certain sexy bikers bedroom?" I noticed a couple of the girls look up from there coffees with smiles. There wasn't one girl last night who hadn't noticed Abel.

"He was a perfect gentlemen." I poured myself a cup of coffee and jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"I hope that means he bought you breakfast after you had hot horny sex." She cackled.

"No it means we didn't have hot horny sex."

"Who didn't have hot horny sex?" I looked over to the door and saw Haley and Hope.

"Me and your brother."

"Your joking right?" Hopes sleepy eyes snapped open. "You guys didn't?"

"Nope." Haley hoped up onto the counter next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I was surprised you guys weren't doing on the dance floor after he decked that guy. So hot." She yawned.

"Alass I was too busy pucking my ring up."

"Never stopped him before." Hope mumbled as she grabbed a glass of water.

"What time you heading out?" I turned my attention back to Lucy, tired of Abel talk.

"Bus leaves at two. So we'll have to leave soon."

"Can't you stay longer?" Haley whined.

"Not if I want to get back for my parole officer."

"Parole officer?" Me and Haley said in unison. Haley's head snapped up.

"Slight disagreement with that bitch who lives downstairs. Nothing serious just gotta check in every week and not leave the state or at least get caught leaving the state." She shrugged it off. I don't know why I was surprised it was a miracle she hadn't spent serious time in jail. Lucy had strong opinions and if someone didn't like it she usually let her fists do the talking.

"Morning." Mum said stiffly as she entered the kitchen. Her and Lucy exchanged an awkward nod. They never got on. "What smells so good?" she looked from me to Haley as if she expected us to know.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs on the stove." Lucy got up and rinsed her cup out. "Made it for the girls but by the looks of them they wont be having it."

"Right." Instead of making her way to the stove she turned back to me and Haley. "Do you girls want me to make you some toast?" This happened every time Lucy was around, mum seemed to take it as a personal mission to beat Lucy at being more maternal.

"I'm good thanks."

"Don't think I could handle it." Haley seemed to turn paler.

"Hope?" Hope seemed surprised mum knew her name.

"Uh no thanks. I should be getting home."

* * *

I was genuinely sad when we waved off all our friends that was of course until a group of them collected at the back of the bus a mooned us out the window. It was hard to believe that every single person on that bus was like family to me. They had all stood by us in one form or another. Weather it was when our mom had fallen short, or a man had let us down, or when our own short comings had gotten the best of us.

* * *

When I got home after dropping Hope and Haley off at Tara and Jaxs the house was empty. I wish I could say it felt nice to have the house back but I felt every empty corner and couldn't help feel lonely. That was of course until I walked into my bedroom and discovered a naked Abel lying across my bed with a rose between his teeth. He wiggled his eyebrows and I burst out laughing.

"You really know how to woo a woman." I laughed. He pushed himself of the bed causing his muscles to tense and my stomach twist into excited knots. When he was finally standing upright in front of me I ripped the rose from his mouth and threw it to the ground.

"Ow tha-" before he had time to finish my lips crashed onto his and I pushed him back onto the bed. his hands twisted around my top trying to tug it off while mine undid the buttons to my jeans. I gotta say one of us being naked was a big time saver.

* * *

When I woke up Abel was gone and a note was stuck to the side of my face. I peeled it off and wiped the remaining spit off my cheek. I could only imagine how attractive I looked when Abel had snuck out, having dribble runnning out my open mouth. I mentally slapped myself out of it, who cares what Abel thinks. I forced myself to focus on the note.

'Had to sort some shit out at the club'

"Charming" I sighed as i lent back against my pillows. Not even a courtesy 'I'll call you'. I scrunched the note up and threw it to the floor before sliding on a pair of over-sized underwear and my big fluffy robe, now was a time for comfort not sexy. I had no illusions Abel was gunna come back tonight, or anytime soon.


	9. Date with a cop

**Chapter Nine: A date with a cop.**

"Hey" I jumped out of my skin as a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Abel smiling his usual cocky smile. "Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" I looked around the restroom to see if there was anyone about.

"Well I ain't here to use the bog." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to the paper towel despenser.

"What are you doing with that shmuck?" I ripped some paper out and dried my hands.

"What shmuck?" I turned back round to Abel. "Oh you mean the guy who actually turns up when we make plans." I moved around him and threw the paper in the trash. When I headed for the door his heavy hand flew over my shoulder and held it shut.

"I thought we had a thing."

"We did then you snuck out leaving me a crappy note, then you waited three days to give me a booty call then, when we hooked up again you hustled me out your place as soon as the phone went then we arrange to actually have a date and oh what do you know you don't turn up."

"Babe it was buisness." I got ready to use my best as if I care voice.

"Well now I know it's Mary Lesomes buisness. But I didn't think you earned your wage lying on your back." I had had two days to get used to the fact that Abel stood me up for some chick from Caracara and if I said so myself I was doing well. Granted mom and Haley had to physically stop me heading of to Samcrow and beating the living shit out of both Abel and that skank. But now I could stand infront of him with only the smallest urge the to kick him where it hurts.

"I'm gunna kill Hope."

"Why because she doesn't want me sitting at home waiting for you while you chase around a bit of skirt?"

"You know we do business with Caracara."

"I do. And I also know that your interupting my date."

"K, baby." He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

"Abel I have no exagerations about what you are."

"And whats that?"

"A hoe. And thats fine all you want is sex lets do it but you don't get to ambush my dates."

"He's a cop."

"I know."

"You'd date one of them."

"Jesus your making out like its a war or something."

"As good as"

"Oh stop getting so over dramatic." I shoved his arm down so that he released the door and I left him to it.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Darryl stood up as I returned to the table. His dark brown eyes darting from me to behind me. I knew he had spotted Abel when his eyes narrowed.

"Fine, just a long line." I slid into my seat.

"Thought I saw Abel Teller heading in there." Uh-oh here we go.

"I haven't lied to you Darryl you know I have connections with Samcro." He was still standing .

" I know your mom's dating Tig and that your sister is friends with Hope Teller sure. Not that you were good enough friends with Abel Teller to talk in a cubicle."

"Is this a problem for you?" His eyes followed Abel out. "I'm bound to bump into to them now again Darryl. If you can't handle that tell me now and we'll split the check." His eyes finally made contact with mine. He ran a tanned hand threw his thick brown hair.

"No, it's fine. Maybe next time just say hi at the table not in the restroom."

"Sure." I wanted to tell him to shove it and not to tell me what to do but that of course would have been out of order. I can't say I'd be to happy with him talking to some girl in the toilet while we were on a date.

"So dessert?" He picked up the menu infront of him. "I was thinking chocolate cake. Want to share?"

"Your fork comes anywhere near my dessert and mine will be heading for your hand."

"Got it." he laughed seeming to return to his relaxed self.

* * *

I let myself into the house to be greeted by a waiting mum and Haley. "Where is he?" Mom looked behind me.

"Who?"

"The cop, or Abel. Which ever one you decided to bring home." Mom continued to look behind me.

"So your the one who ratted me out." I accussed.

"Not guilty." She threw her hands in the air.

"My bad." Haley looked up at me through her thick lashes.

"Your a butt face." I smiled as I threw my bag down.

"Yeah yeah. Where is he?" Mom continued.

"I have no clue where Abel is."

"Funny you thought I was talking about Abel." Mom raised an eyebrow. I waved her away.

"We were just talking about him. Thats why."

"Sure. What about the cop?"

"Darryl." Mom hadn't once called him by his name.

"The cop." she persisted. I sighed defeatedly.

"He had to go back to the station."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Well I just don't think it's very romantic him ending your date so early to go back to work."

"It didn't finish early."

"Then why isn't he here?" She sing songed like a child who was proving herself right.

"Because, despite what you practice not every date needs to end up in the bedroom."

"You weren't so picky when it was Abel." Haley stated. I understood mom giving me a hard time get with a cop was like sacrilege but I didn't get Haley.

"So your getting in on it now too?"

"No. Just want you happy."

"Well I'm learning from my mistake with Abel and, well pretty much every guy I've dated, and taking it slow."

"Wheres the fun in that?" Mom huffed.

"The fun is being able to rely on a man to be there if and when I need him. I'm not getting any younger."

"Oh please, you've got plenty of time. Look at me and Tig."

"You mean I get to look forward to an aging biker with a receeding hair line and hygene issues. YAY." The sarcasm didn't escape mom, or Haley who was stiffling a laugh behind her.

"You mock now but give it a couple years and you'll regret not giving Abel a chance." For a second mom actually sounded like, well a mom.

"Who says I'm not giving him a chance? Me and Darryl aren't exclusive, we've been on two dates."

"Does he know this?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I told him last night. Two dates does not a couple make." I shrugged.


	10. BBQ

**Chapter 10: BBQ.**

The smell of burgers made my stomach rumble. I looked over for what felt like the hundreth time to the BBQ. I had been here since 12 ready for a big plate of meat, meat and more meat. It was now 4 and they were only just putting the burgers and sausages on.

"You should have warned me." I hissed at Haley, who was sitting next to me happily bouncing a baby on her knee. Her eyes darted in the direction of Abel who had been flirting with one of the girls from Caracara since I got there.

"I didn't know he'd-"

"Not that." I interupted. It stung like hell but I'm not a hypocrite. I could hardly play the wounded victim when the very night before I had slept with Darryl. "I would have got something to eat for lunch if I knew we weren't eating till midnight."

"Hardly." She cooed at the baby. "I got told 12 but you know what these guys are like. They have they're own clock."

"Well lets hope they start soon or I'll be taking a bite out of him." I nodded towards the baby.

* * *

I had literelly taken the last bit of my third burger when I saw Haleys face sour.

"What's up?"

"I think" She didn't need to finish her sentence, the smell hit me and I flinched back. "Yeah."

"Here I'll take him." Haley put up no protest as I swung him into my arms. I headed over to a circle of lawn chairs where his mom sat. she seemed to know instantly.

"Crap." She put her plate down and sighed heavily. I felt a pang of guilt. One look told you she was a stressed out mom. The bags under her eyes, her split frizzy hair not to mention the look of pure exahaustion.

"I've got it just point me to the nappy bag."

"You sure." It wasn't really a question just a nicety she made as she settled back into her seat.

"Sure."

"The nappies are just in the the bag by the bathroom door."

* * *

Before I new it I was cuddling up to a nice clean baby. I hadn't changed a diaper in years and it had suprised me how automatic it was for me. As I looked into the baby's big brown eyes I couldn't help wonder if I'd ever have one. I know I'm young but as each year slipped by the less it seemed likely I'd meet the love of my life and have the big hectic family I'd always craved. As soon as the thought popped into my head I pushed it to the back of my mind. I picked the baby up and headed back outside. I came round the corner and stopped in my tracks. It was mom... and Abel... Abel and mom. Uh-oh. As they both sat with there backs to me I froze.

"Thing you got to understand hun." She touched his arm, why was she touching his arm. "is that I'm a crap mom. I know it, the girls know it, you probably knew it." Abel shrugged. "Don't get me wrong I love my girls but when I got pregnant I thought I was so grown up. Mark, K's dad was so... so intense I thought it'd be us two for life. Course I was an idiot. Mark split before I even popped and well, I was still a kid. My point is I wasn't ready to be a mom let alone a single mom, so I wasn't. I dumped K on anyone who'd have her. Things got worse when I had Haley she ended up doing most of the things I should have done. Getting up for midnight feedings, doing diapers. Even when Haley went to school I relied on K to get her up and ready, make her lunch. Hell even now she acts like my mother. What I'm saying is that she's been the strong one all her life, both me and Haley depend on her so much. She's never been able to really, and I mean really deepened on anyone." I quickly wiped away the tear that had slid down my cheek.

"So she's gun shy?" Abel asked. Mom laughed and shook her head.

"Not exactly, she just needs a man who SHE can lean on. And I hate to say it kid but standing her up and flirting with any tramp that bats her eyelashes at you isn't exactly inspiring confidence. Get what I'm saying?"

"I'm not a white picket fence kind of guy."

"That's a shame coz I can promise you K's worth it." I had heard enough, I snuck back down the hall then came back down making as much noise as possible.

* * *

I desperatly wanted to go home to digest what I had heard but as I was about to make my excuses I noticed mom. She had been knocking drinks back like there was no tomorow and the effects were becoming visible. She cackled loudly at one of the old ladies jokes and I saw her wobble. I was going to ask Haley to keep an eye on her but she seemed to busy with some boy. Staying turned out to one of the best things I did. Exactly forty-six minutes after I had walked in on mom and Abel Darryl crashed the party along with twelve of his police friends. With a warrent in his hand he systimatcally searched through the house and then moved on to peoples bags. At the corner of my eye I saw Haley stiffen when they reached her bag.

"Whose is this?" his eyes scanned the crowd. My gut screamed for me to say something.

"Mine." Darryl looked at me skeptically but I just shrugged.

"Well." My mouth fell open when I saw the packet of pills he pulled out. "You sure it's yours? Coz it seems to have you sisters id." I shot a very pissed of look at Haley who seemed to shrink back.

"She didn't bring one so she put her stuff in mine." I had to spit the words out.

"I'm afraid your going to have to come down to the station."

"Yeah." Whatever those pills were I was screwed and Haley was most definatly dead.


	11. Stupid, stupid, stupid

**Sorry it's taken so long works been crazy and I've been lazy lol. Please Reveiw.**

**Chapter Eleven: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.**

"Just tell us where you got them from." I looked across the small dingy interrogation room at the greying sargent.

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Miss Tompson-" Darryls formality stung.

"Should you even be in here? Isn't it conflict of intrest." I snapped at him.

"I'm trying to help." I couldn't help roll my eyes.

"Maybe we should bring your sister in. Darryl here tells me the bag was hers after all." My back stiffened.

"It's mine." I said through a clenched jaw.

"Maybe a couple hours in a cell will change your mind." The sargent heaved himself out his chair and headed for the door. "One last chance." When I looked away he left the room. Darryl lean't over and switched the recorder off.

"K you have to tell us the truth." He reached forward to grab my hand, and I flinched away.

"She's a kid, a stupid kid but a kid."

"She needs to face up to this."

"Why so she can get a record or worse go to jail?"

"If that's what a jury decides."

"Please you and I both know that a good laywer decides not the jury."

"They want to send you down, you know. The guys out there." He threw his thumb to the door.

"So let them. I'm not grassing on my **sister**."

"What about us?" A hoarse laugh erupted from my lips.

"You? Are you serious?"

"I'm just saying if you get convicted, **this** can't happen."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Conviction or not **this **is over." I stood up and my chair clattered to the floor. "Someone mentioned a cell."

* * *

I was lying on the cell bed with my arm thrown over my face, when I heard a low whistle. I turned my head and squinted against the harsh floresent lights. Abel smiled down at me, I felt my heart flutter and quickly smoshed it down. "Nothing sexier then a jail bird."

"You would know." I mumbled.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad." I slid my legs off the bed and steadied them on the cold concrete floor bracing myself for the bad news.

"There is no bad news you should be out in a couple hours." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Samcro has a friend in the forensic department whose informed us the pills were asprin."

"Friends in all the right places huh?"

"Speaking of, I'm suprised Captain Studdly hasn't snuck you out." I felt my face drop. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. Turns out he's a little too law abbiding to stick in a relationship with me." I shrugged it off.

"The drugs?"

"The Haley. I don't tend to stick with guys who think me taking the wrap for my little sister is a bad thing."

"He's a cop they don't get it."

* * *

Abel stopped outside the house and switched the engine of the tow truck off. "Want me to come in with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"No problem." He shrugged it off. I reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I mean it Abel, thank you, for eveything."

"Your family. That's what we do for family." I released his hand and slid out the car.

"See ya round blondie."

I took a deep breath before letting myself in. Straight away Haley pounced on me wrapping her arms around me. I stood stock still and when she finally let me go I walked past her to the bathroom. She followed me and stopped short of the door.

"K I-"

"Don't Haley. I don't want to say something I'm going to regret."

"I'm so-" I held my hand up to stop her.

"You can not imagine how disappointed i am in you." I grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

After a very long very hot shower I collapsed onto the bed. There was a light knock on my door and I rolled over onto my side.

"Only me honey." Mom popped her head round the door. "I bought you a tea and some biscuits." She settled the tray on my bedside table before sitting on the bed by my feet. As I looked up at her I realised how exhausted she looked.

"You ok?" I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you." Her eyes became watery.

"Fraid to say your stuck with me."

"Is Haley?" I let her hand drop and sat up.

"Mom don't."

"She's devastated."

"So she should be I could have got sent down."

"But you didn't. Your here." She almost pleaded. "The boys fixed it."

"They shouldn't have had to. I shouldn't have needed them to pay someone off, I shouldn't have to owe them, I shouldn't have been put in that position."

"She didn't ask you to take the wrap."

"Don't give me that. If you had known what was in her bag you would have done exactly the same thing."

"She made a stupid mistake, you made plenty of those when you were her age." I just shook my head. "Just don't be too hard on her." she rubbed my arm then got up and left.

* * *

It wasn;t long before Haley popped her head in. "Please just let me explain." The pain was so clear in her voice I didn't even bother to look up before I replied.

"If your going to explain, you do it a hundred percent truthfully. No lies."

"No lies I promise." I nodded towards the chair in the corner. As she settled in I noticed her hands shaking.

"A guy came in to work and offered that guy Lance, you know Lance right?" I nodded. I didn't really but I wasn't intrested in a discription. "Well the guy offered Lance a deal on some E. Lance came to me and offered me the same deal. It was only mean't to be one or two, you know for me and Hope. Then he handed me the packet told me to look after it and I'd get a couple for free and a couple dollars on top."

"You're a mule?" The shock vibrated through the room.

"No I was just mean't to hold them. I swear. I know we needed the money."

"NOT THAT MUCH NEVER THAT MUCH." I screamed.

"I know it was stupid."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to describe it."

"You don't know how sick I've been feeling knowing you were in that place. Mom had to stop me turning myself in."

"And thank god she did. I'm not angry because I could have gone to jail for you Haley. I'm angry for the reason I almost had to."

"Jail? It wouldn't have gone that far would it?"

"Yeah, it could have done."

"I... I..."

"What possessed you, you've seen that side of life Hailz. The amount of men mom's bought home that are junkies. You know what drugs do to people."

"I know. I won't touch another drug ever again. I swear."

"I just want better for you. When you were a kid you used to talk about travelling the world. Paris, Eygpt, Winnipeg."

"Winnipeg?"

"You thought it was in Spain." I laughed. "My point is you can still do that. You can do anything you want. If you have a record it's gunna be that much harder to do anything."

"I know." she said defeatedly. I got off the bed and settled on the arm of the chair, next to her. "Your this families last hope of being a success don't let us down."

"What about you?"

"Please I'm gunna be looking after mom till I'm chasing her down the road with a zimmer frame."


End file.
